Jolly D. Hope/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Staff/flute wielding. While Hope Traveled with the kind pirates before making it to Pleasure island, The shipwright made Hope a black staff that could come apart and be able to play like a flute. Hope with the crew members help was able to grasp being able to wield the Staff, while with the add of the musician help being able to use the flute part to charm those around her into listening. After the group of pirates left Hope on pleasure island. Hope kept training using the Staff/flute hoping to be able to fight alongside her cousin without holding him back. She has so far been able to stop a bear that was going to attack her, By playing the flute of the staff making the bear go in a daze state before returning to the forest, Hope then later became friends with the Bear and rest of the forest animals. Hand to Hand Combat Hope fights in a way like she’s dancing. Though in a way she is however she doesn’t tend to throw people back with a punch she can send them flying if she needs too. She uses her own dance free style when she fights hand to hand. Physical Strength Hope is able to handle herself for the most part. However she isn’t able to lift up boulders above her head or be able to punch a tree down. Hope can at times or when she is pissed enough leave a imprint of her hand in the tree. She has as of yet been able to break a rock with her bare hands. Though Hope doesn’t need to since she can destroy it with a blast pellets. Agility Hope can run well not as fast as most however she doesn’t seem to care that she’s not faster then a speeding bullet. While she enjoys climbing trees she really likes to swing on vines when she gets the chance. While in her black footed cat hybird form she is much faster and able to make her way through a tight crowd with little trouble. Endurance Hope seems to be able to endure more pain then most think. She does allow a doc or nurse to look at the wound at times. However most times she tends to take care of the wound herself so she doesn’t worry anyone. Hope hates the feeling of looking weak. Weapons A Black staff that can be taken apart and played like a flute, Blast pellets that are made from differen finds of herbs and pepper. Devil Fruit Hope ate the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Black Footed cat, When she was 4. After she did most tended to stay away because she had cat eyes and ears. Though her mother tried to help Hope control the Devil Fruit. She didn’t have much luck at first. However after two years Hope had finally got it so she no longer had the cat eyes and ears. Though she can change her eyes and ears at will to listen in on conversation and to see farther away. She also likes to change into her black foot hybrid. She is then able to sneak around and is able to comfort those having a hard time. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Neko_Neko_no_Mi,_Model:_Black_Footed_Cat Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Hope hasn't been trained however has seemed to use it a few times in direr need. She hasn't mastered it or figured out what it is. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Hope has yet to show if she can make armor appear on her body, she has yet to master it, Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King. Hope has shown no signs of have been born with Haoshoku haki, So it is safe to say she was not born with it Category:Character Subpages Category:Caring16